


Записки

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Шерлок получает записки от Мориарти.





	Записки

Записки стали раздражать через месяц. До этого Шерлок просто не предавал им значения. Дамочка, искавшая своего пуделя и записка, голубем летевшая за ней:  
«Я заглочу твой член до основания»  
Или мужик, работник на соседней стройке, уличивший свою жену в измене, искавший скрывшегося любовника. Клочок бумаги на столе:  
«Я выебу тебя раком»  
Старушка, потерявшая мужа. Склероз, она его похоронила, но записочка была на месте, словно это место ей уже принадлежало:  
«Ты будешь извиваться на моем языке»  
Люди менялись, записки наполнялись все более извращенным смыслом. Холмс бесился, дергал остервенело смычок скрипки, борясь с дурацким возбуждением. Хотелось все применить на себя, опробовать, как неизведанную наркоту. Ведь он догадывался, кому эти записки принадлежали, аккуратный игольчатый почерк развеивал все сомнения. И всего одна фраза, за месяц он мог составить из обрывков полное сочинение, где и как, а главное – с кем.  
***  
Джон Ватсон был отличным доктором, он видел вздернутое и взвинченное состояние соседа, но пытался не сильно на него наседать. Заваривал чай с ромашкой, подбрасывал валерьянку в кармашки его домашнего халата и пальто, одновременно с тем, страдал от визжащей скрипки.   
Шерлок менялся в лице после каждого посетителя и, особого труда не составило догадаться, в чем проблема. Холмс брал со стола клочковатый обрывок бумаги, скользил по ней глазами и его зрачки расширялись, дыхание сбивалось, и он заливался румянцем. Обычному человеку, может, ничего и не было видно, но Джон, не зря доктор, ловил симптомы возбуждения безошибочно. Уже было до чертиков интересно узнать, что такое вычитывает Шерлок в этих неопрятных бумажках, что заставляет его пульс подскакивать. Ждать осталось не долго.  
В один прекрасный, теплый, осенний вечер к ним заявился Джеймс Мориарти. Он сел в кресло Ватсона, освободив его тем самым от присутствия в разговоре, а Шерлок отреагировал на преступника, так же, как реагировал на записки.  
Да, Джон был прекрасным доктором, не страдающий, впрочем, от нехватки фантазии. Уши жарко покраснели.  
***  
Шерлок корил себя за реакцию, что осталась замеченной преступным боссом. Он с легкостью опустился в кресло напротив, вглядываясь в хитрые глаза, пытаясь сохранить достоинство.  
\- Получил? – Поинтересовался Мориарти, ухмыляясь.  
\- О чем ты? – Притвориться дурачком и не палиться, может красноты ему добавляет только что выпитый чай.  
\- Ты знаешь. Уже захотел попробовать?  
\- Говори прямо, - не поддержал игру Холмс, хватит с него игр.  
\- Значит, читал, хочешь, и мы попробуем, - блеснул глазами, сжал крепко подлокотники пальцами. – Но не сегодня. Хочу, чтобы ты умолял.  
\- Не дождешься.  
Мориарти ушел, как и пришел, утонул в осенних листьях, взметая их стремительным потоком воздуха. Доктор Ватсон подозрительно алел в дверном проеме.  
***  
Несмотря на опасения, записки прекратились. Шерлок взгрустнул и еще сильнее задергал смычком. Он уже сложил коллекцию обрывков в свой блокнот, любовно их приклеивал и перечитывал. Странное ощущение нужности затапливало его, тянуло получить написанное, и он ждал еще свою дозу обещаний. Ждал неделю, ждал две. Пусто. Ничего. О нем забыли! Невозможно!  
Срочно найти этого долбанутого психа и выбить из него такие сладкие слова, может быть даже действия. Зудело под кожей, тянуло внутри.   
Джеймс не прятался, он, словно ждал, и номер, снятый им в отеле, был на его имя. Даже искать не пришлось, ему подвинули тарелочку под нос, бери, глотай наживку.  
Комната вычурная, с золотыми ламбрекенами, отделкой узорчатой по плинтусу, обои тканевые. Все, как и Мориарти, дорого-богато, внутри пусто от одиночества. Сам преступник был в расстёгнутой на три пуговицы рубашке, подкатанными рукавами до локтей и костюмных, уже примятых брюках. Взъерошенный и хитрющий, он открыл дверь, распахивая ее сразу максимально, улыбаясь со знанием и отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить вихрь по имени Шерлок. И Холмс пользовался этим приглашением, теперь разглядывая временное обиталище.  
\- Соскучился? – Спросил Мориарти, знал же зараза, что да.  
\- Нет. Хочу за решетку тебя засадить, но еще мало фактов.  
\- Конечно, скучал. Извелся весь, видно, - подначивал, не прекращая, не смотря на сомнительный отказ. – Раздевайся.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Ты бы не пришел.  
\- Я не за этим, - отрицание, лучшее, что можно придумать.  
\- Тогда за чем? Улик здесь нет. Только я, такой же одинокий и похереный этим социумом. Меня не понимают, ровно, как и тебя. Гении всегда остаются в стороне.  
\- Ты не гений, ты – убийца.  
\- Обидно. Но так даже лучше. Это доказывает, что я хитрее тебя. – Ухмыльнулся, откровенно разглядывая. – Ну, так что? Так и будем стоять?  
\- Можем присесть, - руки пришлось спрятать в карманы брюк, чтобы не выдать подрагивание пальцев. Хотелось коснуться, одновременно хотелось сбежать.   
\- Может тебе записку написать? Подрочишь.  
\- Почему перестал писать?  
\- Ждал, насколько тебя хватит. Выдержка у тебя хреновая. Думал, дольше маяться придется.   
Джеймс тоже, похоже, выдержкой особой не блистал, поэтому шагнул вперед сокращая дистанцию, окинул потемневшим взглядом лицо и, схватив за голову, вжался губами в рот. Подмял губами сжатые губы, пощипывая и прикусывая нижнюю, оттягивая слегка. Дожидаясь, пока поведет окончательно и сорвет предохранители. Шерлок не разочаровал, схватил за грудки, разомкнул рот, затягивая в поцелуй по своим правилам, жгучий и страстный, словно борьба. Мориарти улыбнулся прямо в губы, остервенело, отвечая и напирая, толкая в сторону широкой вычурной кровати.   
В голове уже рисовались картинки с прочитанных записок, хотелось как обещали, чтобы растянули, вставили и заставили извиваться и кончать. Но Мориарти был бы не Мориарти, если бы и здесь не диктовал свои условия. Он не разделся и не раздевал, крепко хватал за руки, не позволяя вести. Джеймс расстегнул ширинку на брюках Шерлока, приспустил свои штаны под ягодицы, и насадился на стоящий колом член, с разгону, отвернувшись спиной к Холмсу.  
Мориарти задал размашистый и быстрый темп, охал впереди и выстанывал, его растянутая дырка затягивала в себя член и Шерлок, широко открыв глаза, смотрел не отрываясь. Подкидывал бедра в ритм толчкам и боялся сорваться раньше времени. Но Мориарти решил за него, крутнулся задницей, затягивая глубже, туго сжимаясь и утягивая в крышесносный оргазм.  
Шерлок пришел в себя, когда Джеймс встал с него, заправился и с хитрой ухмылкой кинул на живот, спрятанный под рубашкой, маленький клочок бумаги.  
Холмс прочитал записку только в такси, теша себя мыслью о следующей встрече.  
«Я буду объезжать тебя всю ночь».


End file.
